


[Podfic] A Promise Made

by elrohir podfic (elrohir), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: [Podfic]Kirk is hurt.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Promise Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745349) by [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot). 



> For the Voiceteam 2020 Day 6 Challenge "Tag Team": "Edit a teammate’s audio fanwork." This was recorded by elrohir, edited by fensandmarshes, with cover art by caminante.

  
_cover art by[caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante)_

**Text:** [A Promise Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745349)

 **Author:** [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 1:33

 **Download: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ngra8w5oqiith07/%5BPodfic%5D%20A%20Promise%20Made.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/616oodaj6nth238/%255BPodfic%255D_A_Promise_Made.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to angelus2hot for blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
